Star Wars: Uprising
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: A non-canonical crossover between Star Wars and Assassin's Creed
1. Chapter 1

The Emperor of the Imperial Knights, Fel Nova, strode into his throne room on Coruscant. With him were his two elite Imperial Knight Guards who were actually married, Zet and Herya Ryndiam. Fel reached his throne and sat down. The state-ofthe-art throne was comfortable and could transform into a bed, had a high back and various controls and switches, including an inbuilt comlink antenna, speaker and reciever. The right arm held a compartment for Fel's lightsaber, a laser pistol and a long combat knife. The left arm held controls for the throne's personal shield generator and the throne rocket jets, and an inbuilt repeating laser cannon. Fel was the emperor of a small "empire" that had denounced the Empire and sought to band with the New Republic. However, the Galactic Empire got wind of the plot, caught over half of the New Empire's members and executed them. Following the fall of the Galactic Empire and the rise of the New Republic, the New Empire had coexisted with the New Republic and had backed it. Then, after Starkiller Base's destruction of the New Republic, the First Order had struck down three-quarters of the New Empire and at that time, the sixteen-year old Fel had just ascended the throne. The Resistance had attempted to borrow troops from the New Empire to destroy the First Order, but the New Empire had refused. Following the events of "Star Wars: The Force Awakens", Kylo Ren, under the persuasions and the hauntings of the ghostly Force apparitions of Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker his grandfather, turned back to the light side of the Force, killed Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux, and then together with his uncle Luke Skywalker and Rey, wiped out the First Order. Luke oversaw Rey's and Kylo Ren's Jedi training for four years, then passed away of an illness. Shortly after his death, General Leia Organa, Luke's sister, was assassinated by a vengeful surviving First Order sniper. For a week, their deaths were mourned. It was at about this time that a team of Republic cloners successfully manufactured an android-clone of the legendary Jyn Erso, the leader of the rebel team 'Rogue One' who had delivered the Death Star's plans to the Rebellion before dying in an explosion. The cloners called her Jyn Erso 8, as she was the eighth attempt in cloning Jyn Erso. Her body had the appearance and feel of a human, but had cybernetic hands and feet, and was enhanced to be stronger than an ordinary human woman. She was also implanted with several cybernetic devices in her wrists, including a lock-breaking device, a laser cannon and a concealed comlink. Jyn joined what was left of the New Republic and the remnants were hereby known as The New Order. The New Order consisted of many Jedi, even more Resistance soldiers and some experienced bounty hunters. Shortly after, a renegade Sith Assassin from the Sith Order ( _Not to be confused with the evil Sith Lords_ ) called Samuel Miles broke away from the Sith Order and founded a rogue group called the New Sith Order. The New Sith Order vanquished the Old Sith Order and the remnants were scattered to the various corners of the galaxy. At around six weeks after, an extremely talented and powerful young Jedi named Sam Cho, or as everyone called him, Speedy, joined the New Order. He has joined because after a New Sith Order attack on his family home, his entire family had been killed except for him and his younger-by-1-year sister Jane

"Swift" Cho. Speedy and Swift had been separated and Speedy had made it his life goal to try and reunite with Swift. It was also at around this time that the seven greatest Sith Assassins, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Connor Kenway, Shay Patrick Cormac, Edward Kenway, Haytham Kenway and Genisys uploaded their consciousnesses into seven Sith Holocrons so that they might live longer. The Holocrons, when activated mentally by a Sith, would project a highdefinition, crystal-clear hologram of the consciousness. Samuel Miles had tried many times to extract information from the seven Legends, but they had forbidden him any information as they considered him as a "rogue" and a "traitor".


	2. Chapter 2 - Trouble Begins

Chapter 1

Trouble Begins

Fel Nova summoned his floating worktable and got down to the work of an Emperor: sorting out issues, and the other things. He was interrupted by a knock on his door. A man dressed in stark-white armour and a flowing white cape strode into the room. A hood covered his head but left his facial features uncovered. He had one fiery-orange eye and the other was electric-blue. Encased in white armor and robed in white, he strode into the throne room. He was followed by two others dressed in the same manner. Fel recognised him immediately. "Samuel Miles! It is always an honour to have a Sith in my chambers, be they Sith Order or New Sith Order! Come, come, sit down. What would you want as a reward for your meritorious service to the New Empire?" Samuel walked up to him and said, "Your life, Emperor." Two laser blades blazed to life, one at each wrist gauntlet. Fel gasped, but it was too late for Zet and Herya to do anything. Samuel drove one blade into Fel's chest and the other into his forehead. Quick as lightning, Samuel moved to Zet and killed him. Samuel's Left Sith Enforcer, Allemandé, drove both her blade and her lightsaber into Herya's chest, cleaving her breastbone and piercing her heart. All three Imperial Knights collapsed. However, the result was unexpected. Sparks began to fly from their "wounds" and servomotors sizzled. The "corpses" began to jerk and twist as they powered down. Samuel cursed silently. The three had been robotic decoys. Obviously Fel and his bodyguards had foreseen this, so they replaced themselves with decoys that were controlled wirelessly. Samuel said, "Nevertheless, I am Emperor now. All shall obey me and fear the New Sith Order." Samuel's Grand Moff, Yarkov, came up to him. "Your Majesty, there are some other than us and the ex-Emperor who knew that they were decoys." Curious, Samuel turned. "Who?" Grand Moff Yarkov said, "The Jedi. They were informed of Fel's plan and were told not to panic if Fel was 'killed', as it was just a decoy." Samuel ground his teeth in rage. In a low, poisonous voice, Samuel declared, "Have no mercy. _Kill them all_."

***

On Naboo, there was the Stilman family, a family which had the most number of

Jedi than any faction in the galaxy. The father was Gareth Stilman, a famed Jedi

Master, and his wife was the legendary Mona Stilman, who had once served in the New Order before retiring. They had five children, Andus, Seleptra, Synthius, Hope and Lyptia, aged seventeen, nineteen, twenty-one, twenty-three and twenty-six respectively. Andus, Seleptra and Synthius were boys, while Hope and Lyptia were girls. All were highly skilled in the Force and could match a powerful Jedi Knight in lightsaber fighting. They had heard of The Great Purge headed by Samuel Miles' Enforcers Seiki Hime and Allemandé and had retreated into a secret bunker with an emergency escape shuttle. Hope was the strongest in the Force in the family and she was immune to Sith mind tricks. Because of her beauty, the Jedi called her "Angel with the Lightsaber" Now the Stilmans were wary of the Sith that had landed on Naboo and they had doubled the defences of the bunker. Hope stood up. Her slender frame was encased in a skintight QV mesh bodysuit that allowed her to move without restrictions. Her long black hair with auburn streaks was about three inches below her shoulders. To make her outfit less flaunting, Hope wore a purple wraparound vest with blue trim that left just a small portion of her upper torso uncovered. She said, "The Sith will be here anytime. We have to leave!" Gareth stood up as well. "How many times have I told you, Hope? We must face them like men! We are not cowards! We must fight!" And at that precise moment, the door to their bunker was smashed open and twenty-one Sith Assassins leapt into the small metal room. They were headed by none other than Seiki Hime and Allemande. Seiki pointed his lasershock sword at Gareth. "Gareth Stilman. By the order of Emperor Samuel Miles, you and your family have been given the death sentence for knowing that the false emperor Fel Nova was replaced by a decoy yet did not inform the Sith." With that, he lunged. Gareth sidestepped the Sith Assassin and ignited his blue blade. The lightsaber slashed down on Seiki's back armor plate but did not make a single scratch. Gareth stared at his lightsaber in bewilderment. Seiki laughed terribly as he got up. "Lightsaber and laserproof armor. Now we begin." He clashed blades with Gareth and soon, the Stilmans were fighting for their lives. ***

Once in a while, someone was able to kill a Sith Assassin, but the Jedi family was too greatly outnumbered. All too soon, after eight Sith were killed, Andus and Lyptia were laid dead on the ground. Spurred on by the grief and rage at the death of their siblings, the remaining children attacked even more fiercely. Three more Sith fell. Then a stroke from Hope's lightsaber sliced open a wire hanging from the ceiling. It fell sparking and sizzling, and the red-hot wire caught Seiki across his face, scarring him horribly. He bent over in pain, and a stroke from Synthius' lightsaber cut him across the forehead. Seiki looked up. Blood dripped from his wounds. With a feral snarl, he hurled himself at the survivors. With one stroke, his sword passed through Mona's heart, and by pulling out his sword, the recoil slashed Synthius and Seleptra's necks. Now Gareth and Hope were left. Gareth said, "I am sorry. We should have retreated, Hope." Hope gripped her lightsaber. "Nevertheless, we can still fight!" From her belt, she pulled a small laser pistol. Aiming at Allemandé, she fired. The laser bolt struck her leg and she collapsed, moaning. Seiki was still in a blind rage. He hurled a laser blade and it cut Hope's pistol in half. Gareth suddenly threw a sonic grenade. It emitted a piercing sound that caused the Assassins to cover their ears. "Now!", shouted Gareth. He and his daughter raced for the shuttle. Seiki looked up to see his targets running to safety. "No!", he shouted, hurling his sword towards them. Gareth reached the ramp. Hope was already in the cockpit firing up the engines. Just as he was about to hit the button to close the ramp, Seiki's sword pierced him through the back and protruded through his abdomen. He emitted a squeak of surprise, then collapsed on the metal deck plating. Hope turned, horrified. The Sith were almost on the threshold of the door. She pushed them back with a powerful Force push. As they were thrown back, she closed the ramp and dashed into the cockpit. Activating the autopilot, she directed the ship out through the bunker and pressed the hyperdrive. The ship shot out of the mini hangar and into hyperspace. The Sithtroopers raised their blasters and tried to fire, but the ship was too fast. Seiki cursed. "What are we going to tell the Emperor?"

***

Once the ship was safe, Hope ran to the small tunnel connecting the passenger hold and the entrance ramp. There, she found her father lying with a sword through his stomach. Blood covered the floor. She knelt, and clasped his hand. "Why? Why did it have to come to this? Why?" With an effort of will, Gareth propped himself up against the wall. "I knew that this would be coming, Hope. Don't worry. Even if I don't get injured, I would still die. This is just a quicker way to end my life. My life is accomplished. I have raised my family. I have sired five lovely children. Alas, they were all killed." Gareth looked up at Hope, tears like icy cool lines on her face.

"Hope, my beautiful daughter. Carry on the vision of the Jedi. Overthrow the Sith. Restore...peace." Gareth shut his eyes, but opened them a moment later. "Take the sword from my wound. Keep it...then kill that... Sith Enforcer with it... Hope...the Force...it will...always...be with...you..." Gareth's eyes glazed over and his hands dropped. Hope wept bitterly over her father's death. After a while, she looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Hope pulled the sword from Gareth's corpse and cleaned it. Someday, she would catch Seiki Hime. Then he would die. ***

A fleet of Sith starships neared the New Order base, Yavin 4. The troopers were looking around, trying to guess where the enemy would land. Laser gunnery sockets were loaded with mean-looking repeater barrels. Mortar launchers stood ready. Missile tubes mounted on sturdy tripods rotated, ready to launch their deadly warheads. The new general, Raddis, a Corellian, briefed the troops. "Right, in the case if we are defeated, use the fake pens. Stab near your heart and you will die painlessly within 3 seconds. Got that?" The troopers analysed the poison syringes given to them and nodded assent. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren, Rey, Jyn Erso 8 and Speedy stood nearby. Over the course of weeks, the four had become fast friends. Ren shook his head. "Unethical suicide. Out troops should die in the face of danger!" Raddis eavesdropped and gave Ren the evil eye. Speedy, still in his mid-twenties, stroked his thin moustache and beard thoughtfully. "In all cases, I think we should become bounty hunters if we are ever defeated. My heavily modified Corellian Attackmaster X-5000, the _Hawk_ , is enough to accommodate twenty people comfortably." Just as he finished speaking, a hail of laserbolts came out of nowhere and struck the nearest squad of parked X-wings. The X-wings exploded in clouds of flame and smoke. Sithfighters! The dagger-shaped starfighters flitted through the air with deceptive ease. The straining laser cannons could not get a lock on them. The starfighters were just too fast. Six Sith carriers landed. Sithtroopers and Sith Assassins poured out. Everywhere, New Order troopers fell. Raddis pulled his heavy blaster pistol and roaring like a mad lion, charged into the fray. About five seconds later, a laser shot rang out, and someone shouted, "The general is dead!" The New Order troopers standing near Speedy immediately stabbed themselves with the false pens. In three seconds, they dropped to the floor, stone dead. Speedy pressed his earpiece and spoke to his personal AI, DJ. "DJ!", he shouted, "Get the _Hawk_ over here now!" Very soon, the four were seated in the _Hawk._ Speedy flipped a switch and the U-shaped starship flew off. Speedy clicked another button and three virtual gunnery consoles lit up beside his chair. "Ren! Rey! Jyn! Take control of these consoles! Let's help our friends." The four manned their consoles, and the _Hawk's_ many guns fired. A Sith starship blew. Once enough Sithfighters had been downed, Speedy took off his New Order rank plaque and badge. He tossed them into the airlock and the others followed suit. Speedy punched the hyperdrive and the ship shot to safety. Once in hyperspace, Speedy declared, "From this day henceforth, we are no longer members of the New Order. We will use our skills to earn credits as bounty hunters." He opened the airlock and the eight metal pieces blew out of the ship like glittering stars in the blackness of the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hunters

The next day, Speedy sat in his chair and read off the news via his holodrive. "Sith Empire successfully eradicates the New Order... Sith Emperor Samuel Miles orders mass purge of Jedi... Samuel Miles reveals the New Sith Order's plans..." Speedy shut off his device. "Yes, had we stayed but five minutes later, we would have been one of those valiant troopers stretched dead on the cold earth." Kylo Ren was tapping his console. "Aha! We have got an employer." Rey turned. "Who?" Ren replied, "A Weequay crime lord named Scrait. He resides in a palace on...oh! Jakku." Rey mused thoughtfully. "Jakku...never thought I would be returning there." Speedy entered the coordinates into his hyperdrive computer. "Let's go!" *** Four days later, they found themselves at the gates of a large palace. Two fiercelooking Weequay guards stood at the door with nasty-looking force pikes in hand. Speedy told them, "We are bounty hunters and your master Scrait is our employer." After a long round of negotiations, the four bounty hunters walked through a seemingly endless passage of twists, turns, forks, trapdoors and smaller rooms. There were all kinds of aliens and people here. Weequays, Whipids, Swokes-Swokes, Trandoshans, Wookies, Klatooinians, Duros, Twi-leks, Quarrens, lots of droids, even more humans, B'omarr monks, B'omarr monk brain spiders, Chevins, Corellians and Gamorreans. All carried some form of weapon, such as vibroblades, blasters and force pikes. At last, the four reached a set of doors adorned with mystical carvings and spikes. Two massive Whipids clad in ornate battle armour stood at the door. They carried sharp vibroblades and heavy blasters strapped to their hips. When they saw the newcomers, they crossed their blades together. "Halt. What is your business? No one but palace residents may enter." Speedy waved his fingers at them. "You will allow us in." The Whipids sheathed their blades. "We will let you in." They unbolted the doors to reveal a passage way, then a flight of stairs. The four hunters made their way in. *** Scrait, the Weequay was sitting on a massive throne. His Corellian majordomo Krao sat beside the throne, fingering a blaster on the floor. A band consisting of an Ortolan, three Biths and a Kitonak played merry alien music. Two nubile Twi-lek dancing girls, who were actually sisters, were clad in skimpy net costumes sat on the other side of the throne, chained so close together that their bodies pressed up against each other. A posse of guards of various species stood behind, armed with a wide variety of weapons like blasters, viroblades, vibro-axes, force pikes, spears and swords, teeth, portable plasma cannons and chained electrowhips. A portable cooker sizzled, with double-headed Effrikim worms roasting. The pungent smell of cooking worms mixed with the odor of Weequay and the soft fragrance of Twi-lek dancing girl perfume. Scrait looked up at the four. "Ah, good. The hunters." Speedy looked at the floor and found no trapdoor visible. Scrait looked at them and said, "Your first target will be worth fifty thousand credits altogether. I want you to bring me the minor Twi-lek crime lord Kkak to me, alive and unspoiled." Speedy analysed the

information given to them. "It shall be done. We expect our pay in two days, at twelve at noon. The four bounty hunters swished out of the palace and made their way to their ship. Scrait cackled and rubbed his spindly hands together. He had always wanted to get rid of Kkak, who lived in the remains of Jabba the Hutt's palace, on Tatooine, about thirteen hour's hyperspace journey. The Swift rose from the ground and shot off. *** Thirteen hours later, the starship landed outside the ancient Jabba's palace. The outer wall had crumbled away into dust, but the inner wall made of metal had stayed intact, albeit very rusty. Wrecked guard towers lay on the ground, the turbolaser batteries, armament devices and computer terminals long scavenged by excited Jawas. Up till that day, the rusty metal doors were still closed. Speedy, Kylo Ren, Rey and Jyn Erso 8 made their way to the door and easily broke it open. They were "warmly greeted" by a posse of B'omarr monks wielding vibroblades and blasters. Over the years, the monks had become more militarised and violent, catching anyone who was not a monk and forcibly "enlightening" them, cutting out their brains and placing them in jars. They saw four bounty hunters to join the brotherhood. They surged forward, knives raised to cut heads open. Speedy gave the signal and the bounty hunters drew their lightsabers. Easily mowing down the monks, they pressed on, hacking their way through the guards that rushed out. Rey looked back and saw some Anzat assassins led by the notorious Dannik Jerikko darting out of the shadows and sucking out the brain juices, or "soup" as they called it, of the slain. It was a horrible sight. Finally, they fought their way to the throne room where Kkak was engaged in a holochess game with his female flesh-colored (which was rare for a Twi-lek) entertainer. Kkak wore old leather robes over Kama antiblast armor. A fully charged blaster was strapped to his hip. The entertainer was clad in black leggings and a cropped brown long-sleeved leather vest that showed her sleek abdomen skin. Kkak looked up and his face twisted with rage. "So, I would be caught to be given to Scrait and his cronies? Never!" He drew his blaster and his entertainer drew a laser rifle from her chair and pressed an unseen button. Sirens and klaxons all over the palace began to wail. Within seconds, a small army of guards, B'omarr monks, bounty hunters, and soldiers appeared in the vast throne room. Even the Bith band stopped playing and drew blasters. Kkak declared theatrically in a menacing voice, "The way...is shut. Now...you must die." ***

A furious Samuel Miles stormed into his throne room. How could just a mere Jedi girl escape his most elite Assassins? She had even injured them! How humiliating. Fine, he would ask the Legends. In a supercooled transparent metal case, seven Sith holocrons glowed with red energy. Samuel punched a button on the throne and the box opened, sending forth wisps of mist into the air and the seven holocrons floated slowly out of the box and landed on the floor in front of Samuel. Samuel concentrated, and seven holograms of the consciousnesses of the Sith Lords shimmered to life. Long ago, the seven legendary Sith Assassins Altaïr ibn La-ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Connor Kenway, Shay Patrick Cormac, Haytham Kenway,  
Edward Kenway and Genisys had transferred their consciousnesses into Holocrons, so that they may live forever. In the centre stood Genisys, while on his left he was flanked by Altaïr, Edward and Shay, and with Connor, George and Ezio on his right. Shay spoke first, "So..the would-be Sith returns." Samuel said, "I have come to ask for guidance. How should I go about destroying the traitorous Jedi?" Altaïr shook his head. "We will disclose neither solution nor information with you, renegade traitor." Haytham continued, "You are a fool, Miles, to dare to ask us for anything!" "Wouldbe Sith! You have violated all five of the Sith Creed tenets and killed many good Sith Lords who did nothing wrong!" Connor yelled. "So, Miles, do you know what you did wrong?" Edward inquired sarcastically. Samuel burst out, "Enough! I did nothing wrong. You-you are all in league against me!" "You have broken the second tenet of the Creed: Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent." Ezio pointed out. "And how exactly did I?!" steamed Samuel. Finally, the leader Genisys spoke, "All of the Jedi, Templars and Sith were innocent, yet you mindlessly massacred them. And not to mention that you blatantly showed yourself to live galaxy broadcast, breaking the third tenet: Hide in plain sight. You also shared our secrets and the real purpose of our work over the Holonet. Thus, you broke the fourth tenet: Divulge neither your secrets nor the true nature of your work-" Samuel interrupted, "I was making us public to inject fear into the would-be resistance!" Genisys continued without stopping, "And you are not even marginally close to death, and you therefore break the fifth tenet: Do so until death... whatever the cost." Ezio finished, "All in all, you broke the crucial first tenet: Uphold the principles of our order, and all for that which we stand!" Shay concluded, "Thus, all five tenets of the Creed you broke unhesitatingly, therefore no information we shall disclose to you, rogue." Samuel had tried very hard to keep a cool head. But upon hearing what the five Sith had to say, he exploded. "I HAVE MADE OUR ORDER POWERFUL! I AM THE LIVING LORD OF THE SITH! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THESE OLD-FASHIONED "CREED TENETS"! FINE! I WILL DO IT MYSELF! I WILL DESTROY THE JEDI, AND THE SITH!" Turning on his heel, he strode out of the throne room, grumbling to himself. The seven holograms said nothing, but simply disappeared simultaneously in a flash of energy and light. *** "Never!" shouted Kkak as the four bounty hunters closed on him. The bloody corpses of his entire army lay around the chamber in heaps. Even his entertainer lay prone on the floor with a long shard of metal in her chest pinning her to the floor. Blood was spattered everywhere. Jyn raised her blaster, which she had just set to stun, and fired. The blue concentric circles of stun energy flashed through Kkak and he collapsed with a mere whimper of surprise. "Very well, he is out. Let's deliver our captive." Soon, Scrait was rubbing his hands together in sheer delight. Kkak lay unconscious, tied in a sack. Scrait said, "And now, your pay." He turned to the area behind his throne. A safe was there, buried under a pile of bricks. Scrait extracted five ten thousand credit chits. "Here. Fifty thousand." Scrait handed the chits to the hunters. "Now, in one week's time, you will receive your second mission. As of now, you are honoured guests. You must get yourself familiarised with the palace at the end of this week. Guards! Escort them to the First-Class lodgings." The Weequays  
showed them to their quarters. The fifteen by fifteen-foot room was furnished simply, with two comfortable double bunk beds placed side by side against the wall. Two washcabins stood at the other end of the room. A table was placed at the centre of the room with four chairs. A simple refreshment counter stood at the side of the room. The four bounty hunters, tired out after the hunt's exertions, threw themselves on their beds and they fell asleep almost instantly. *** Meanwhile, outside the palace, a small enforcer craft uncloaked. Inside the cockpit, a figure hooded and robed in black sat at the controls. In the passageway behind him, there were two rows of five seats each. Five other similarly hooded figures sat. They all wore a left gauntlet with a Hidden Blade. At the end of the passageway, a sinisterlooking assassin droid stood with its magnetic footpads anchoring it to the metal deck plating. The first figure on the seats was a young Trandoshan named Kossk. He had a vibroblade at his side and a heavy blaster across his lap. A shockstaff hung at his back. The second hunter was a Rodian by the name of Nux Screeger. He carried two laser pistols. The third was a Corellian called Nagar Shado. He carried a Merr-Sonn blaster pistol and a cane sword. The fourth man was a Zabrak called Deflis Kane. He wielded a tomahawk and a ceremonial falchion. Lastly, the fifth, a Corellian named Cole Sazen carried a lasershock kukri and two voltaic bombs. The droid was designated as IG-X23. It had the full weapons and capabilities and sentience of IG88, just that it had an unsheathing blade attached to its wrist. The leader, in the cockpit, was named Cormac. He had on a salvaged and modified black Yautja mask. A black beaked hood covered his mask which matched with his lightweight vibrantium armor on. Unlike the others, he had two Hidden Blades and was more heavily equipped, courtesy of the grenade rifle on his back, two heavy blaster pistols, a laser kukri strapped to his belt and dual Hidden Guns in his bracers. These seven hunters also worked for Scrait. On the deck lay three tied sacks. Cormac looked at his hunters as he landed his ship, The Shadow Blade, and said, "Let's go. We have bounties to deliver." So, saying, he picked up one sack and hefted it over his shoulder. Kossk and Cole took the other two and the seven walked out to the palace. The Weequays let them in without a word. As they proceeded into the trap laden corridor, Cormac concentrated and mentally activated a rare ability known as Eagle Vision, which highlights traps, hidden weapons, categorises people into Friendlies, Hostiles, and Targets. Friendlies were highlighted in blue, Hostiles in red, and assassination targets in gold. Hidden weapons and traps were highlighted in red as well. He expected zero friendlies, zero targets and lots of hostiles. He walked into the palace and quickly made his way to the throne room. He threw the sacks onto the floor and, using his Hidden Blade, sliced the sacks open. Out tumbled an Ortolan organ player with his organ, a Twi-lek singer with her microphone, and a Nabooian with a set of Kitonak pipes. Scrait leaned forward to inspect his new musicians. "Very good. You three newbies! Report to the band and learn. Go!" As the three scuttled off to find the band, Scrait handed ten thousand credits to each of the seven hunters. "Now, you seven. Would you like to stay?" Cormac said, "My fellow hunters will, but I have other work." He turned and walked out. As he scanned the guest rooms with his Eagle Vision, he was genuinely surprised to find four figures standing in the corridor who  
were highlighted in... blue? Interesting, he thought. He turned around the corner and vanished. Speedy tapped his earpiece and said, "DJ, who was that?" DJ quipped, "That, sir, was a Sith Assassin called Cormac. He wields two Hidden Blades, various hidden gauntlet weapons and two antimatter pistols. He is extremely dangerous." Speedy, curious, asked, "A Sith Assassin? He is bad?" "No, sir. He was part of the Old Sith Order and escaped before the Killings started." *** On the planet Scarif, the remains of the destroyed Imperial base rusted. A new outpost had been set up by the New Sith Empire with even more Sithtroopers and defences. The destroyed base had been plundered for any useful equipment but everything had been totally obliterated. Unbeknownst to the Sithtroopers, two twin siblings, sat hidden under an ancient satellite dish about four hundred meters in diameter. Peter and Maria Cortimäz had made a home in the ground, covered by the satellite dish. The two were new Jedi Knights who had escaped the Killings and had fled to Scarif. Peter wielded a green-bladed lightsaber while Maria held a blue one. Pretty soon, they had made plans to get off Scarif and escape to aid the resistance against the New Sith Empire. But all vehicles other than Sithfighters and Sith cruisers had been melted down into weapons. They had obvious reasons to hate the New Sith Order. Peter had been shot by four times in the chest a few weeks earlier but Maria had speedily brought him to a tissue-regenerating centre. Peter had nearly died that day. Maria, on the other hand, had barely escaped death when Sith Mentors Nolad and Nikkolo had come knocking on her door while Peter had been out. Peter packed two lightweight packs. They contained everything the two had owned. But the packs were barely half-full. Each only contained a fully-charged blaster, two packs of extra charges, a vibroblade, two sets of extra clothing, some undergarments, a multitool, a flashlight with infinite energy and a pack of non-perishable food and water. The packs were light, each weighing not more than two kilograms. Maria had scouted out and worked out the timings that the Sithtrooper duty cycles changed. They would escape and hijack a two-seater Sithfighter. Sithfighters, though small, had their own hyperdrives. Peter watched the Sithtroopers via a doctored surveillance camera. They looked relaxed, which was unnatural. Silent, deadly and efficient, each had a lightsaber and a heavy blaster and were ten times as deadly as a regular Stormtrooper. Moving with almost droid-like precision, they carried out their duties cleanly and efficiently. Soon, night fell and the Sithtroopers stopped patrolling. They marched back to their guard posts and stood there. Peter saw his and his sister's chance. "Now!" he whispered, and they carefully pried up the satellite dish. A Sithtrooper thought he saw something, but dismissed the thought and went back to his post. Peter fitted a flare into his handheld projectile launcher that was custom-made to fit snugly in his palm. Firing the flare at the nearest trooper, Peter nodded at Maria. She took his hand and the Jedi siblings ran off. Seeing the interlopers, the victimised Sithtrooper started to run towards them but the flare projectile hit him right in the chest and bowled him over. A blinding flash lit up the night sky. Now, the Sithtroopers had light filters on their visors but they had deactivated them and put in their light-enhancing filter attachments to see better in the night. This was their fatal mistake. The unprepared soldiers had no time to close their eyes or remove their visor attachments.  
They were fully caught by the excruciating flash. Clutching at their overloading visors, they stumbled around blindly. This distraction was enough for Peter and Maria to duck into the nearest two-seater Sithfighter. By the time the Sithtroopers had regained their vision, all they could see were the lights of the stolen Sithfighter's powerful engines receding rapidly into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4 - Prison Break

Samuel Miles walked back to his throne. Summoning again the Legends he tried to get more information. He was met with an identical volley of rebukes, reprimands and scorn. Fuming mad he walked away, leaving all the holograms to themselves. Ezio spoke first. "Miles will destroy the Holocrons. I am certain of that." "The Holonet is our only way of escape." Edward reasoned. Genisys said, "We could upload ourselves on the Holonet and aid the resistance." Haytham put in, "Well, going into the Holonet and sabotaging the New Sith Order's systems will be easy enough, but we should fight as well." Shay spoke next, "We will have to create physical forms for ourselves. We can fight that way." "It will be hard. Genisys, you have the power to control the Holonet, am I correct?" Altaïr pointed out. "Indeed, I have." Genisys replied. "I can easily send us all to the Holonet as quickly as the eye winks." Connor interjected. "I choose not to go just yet, but I will remain here as a spy. I will hide away for the moment. Create a physical form for me, but when the time comes that I find that should Miles be incorrigible, I will join you." The other six replied, "Agreed." So Genisys concentrated and all seven holograms shut off. Very soon, Samuel returned. Pressing the hologram buttons, he found that only a whisper of static emitted from the devices. Then, he saw the hologram-noticeboard on his throne arm flicker to life. A message was neatly written there. (You have failed in your journey to become a Sith. From this moment henceforth, you are no longer welcome to gather information from us. Farewell!) Samuel, realising that he had been betrayed, ignited his lightsaber. "No. NO. NOOOO!" Yelling, he ignited his blade, raised it and started slashing up his throne room, the Holocrons and his throne in a blind rage. His Sith Enforcers and Sith Mentors, Seiki Hime, Allemandé, Nikkolo and Nolad, seeing the sparks and molten metal fly out of the room, decided not to interfere. They walked away hurriedly. *** Cormac sat in his ship, contemplating the near futures. He was interrupted by a beep from his console. Cormac pressed a button and a hologram shimmered to life. It was Scrait. The hologram said, "Master Cormac, your fellow assassins deserted and ran off. I couldn't stop them." Cormac casually replied, "As long as they don't compromise our Brotherhood, who cares? I have another mission." So, saying, he shut off the holorecorder. Pressing some buttons and flipping switches, Cormac activated the Shadow Blade's hyperdrive. Rotating 45°, he pressed a large red button. The night stars turned into long streaks of light and as fast as the eye blinks, the heavily armed and modified Yautja light enforcer fired its engines and streaked off. Meanwhile, Scrait gave instructions to Speedy, Kylo Ren, Rey and Jyn Erso 8. "You are to land on Coruscant and capture the bounties. The city guards are not to be messed with. Their weapons can easily overpower a fully armed palace guard." Speedy declared that they would try their best to succeed. Scrait rubbed his hands together. "Go!" As soon as the four hunters left, Scrait commanded his entertainers to start. The Twi-lek sisters stood up. Their chains were released and the throne room door slammed shut. The band started to play. Taking her sister's hand, the dancing girl  
started to dance.  
*** Coruscant's population had decreased over the years. Now, just one-quarter of the original population remained. Still, it was a lot of people. Now the four hunters surveyed the night crowds with their scanners, trying to find their bounties. Jyn looked around. Suddenly, the android-clone spotted a thug sauntering towards her. He was dead drunk. "You! Pretty girl! Come with me and spend the night!" Laughing, he stumbled towards her. The android-clone raised one hand and concentrated. The synthetic skin on the lower part of her forearm parted with a whirring sound, revealing her cybernetic hand underneath. A laser gun barrel folded itself out and a tiny chain of charges dropped from behind the gun. The thug stopped, not believing his eyes. Jyn mentally set her gun to stun, then thumbed the black cybernetic implant on her index finger. It was a trigger. A blue stun blast tore from the barrel and struck the drunk directly in the chest. He bowled over and slumped to the ground, unconscious. At that moment, Speedy spotted the bounties. A Corellian man and woman crouched behind an old metal roof. Speedy touched one of five blue studs on his belt. Instantly, ten belt hatches opened and ten pieces that made up his lightsaber flew out. They snapped together and Speedy was holding his lightsaber in hand. To avoid suspicion, he had disassembled his weapon and hidden it in his belt. His electric-blue blade blazed to life and he dashed at the targets. They drew electrostaffs. A few city guards saw them and activated their deadly wrist cannons. They ran to the hangars. Soon, the two targets were fighting the four hunters. Suddenly, five smallish one-man fighters, called Combat Pods, banked down and fired electric blasts. With the Force, the three Jedi deflected the blasts away from them and back at the ships. With a snap, crackle and a pop, electricity coursed through four ships and they powered off and crashed. The one remaining fighter sent out a piercing siren. When everybody was distracted, they didn't see Speedy silently return his weapon pieces to their compartments. Soon, a squad of heavily armed city guards rushed towards them. The six fighters raised their hands. Suddenly, Speedy caught sight of a black hooded figure leap down from a building. He landed on two guards with Hidden Blades unsheathed, and the guards died immediately. "Who?", Speedy thought. But there was no time for spectulations. The black figure flicked his left wrist, and a small projectile shot out of his gauntlet. One more soldier fell. The attacker swept his hands down and flicked his wrists back. Both blades sprang back and in the same movement, the attacker's pistols leapt out of their quick-draw holsters. Both silence-capped pistols fired twice. The rest of the soldiers dropped down, dead. The mysterious attacker looked at them. Then, more Coruscant soldiers in their Combat Pods fired their immobilising rays. The seven were frozen and carried up into the air. "What should we do with them, Commander?", One soldier asked his leader. "Take them to the Klyn II!", the commander ordered. *** The Klyn II was a massive starship that functioned as a maximum-security prison. The most dangerous inmates were placed in solitary confinement, restrained by laser cuffs. Both males and females were kept in the prison. Rewards were given to the best inmates. The rewards ranged from sweet sugar-coated beignets to prison guard  
caps and better-quality clothing. The food in the prison consisted of "portions", a half portion would be a half-packet of instant bread and half a piece of a nutrient block that was sometimes flavoured with a form of sweet brandy syrup. A full portion would be twice that amount, and two portions would be two packets and two blocks. To "cook" the bread, the inmate simply had to pour the bread powder into a dish of water and stir it up. After ten seconds, the powder would soak up the water and puff up into fragrant bread. It came with a 2 by 2 by 1 inch pat of butter. On weekends, however, a piece of broiled meat in thickened barbeque sauce would be given too. This energising food that the inmates were given was to prepare them for the strenuous recreational work that they were made to do. During free time slots, however, inmates usually were engaged in fights. Every day, at least five inmates were seriously injured. Every month, a minimum of ten deaths were reported. The guards did not care what inmates did in the prison, because their sole duty was to keep inmates from escaping. However, guards were stationed in the dining area to keep inmates from tearing each other apart during mealtimes. This was a typical day in the Klyn II. 7.30am-8.30am: Breakfast. (½ portion with a pint carton of juice.) 8.30am-11.30am: Recreational work. (Frail inmates could get overworked.) 12.30pm-1.30pm: Lunch. (1 portion with a carton of juice.) 1.30pm-5.30pm: Free time. (This was usually the time in which inmates fought.) 5.30pm-6.30pm: Dinner. (2 portions with a double carton of juice.) 6.30pm-8.30pm: Free time. (Again!) 8.30pm-6.00am: Sleep.

***

The seven new inmates were hosed down and had all their personal belongings taken from them. They were allowed to keep their belts, though. No one knew that Jyn was an android-clone, so they treated her like a regular prisoner. All inmates wore black combat boots and grey uniforms. They all donned a cap that said, "Klyn II inmate." Speedy stared into the other cells as he was led to his shared cell with Cormac, Kylo Ren, Rey and Jyn. Three Whipids peered at him from one cell. Six Patrolians stared back at Speedy. Five Arcona sat mediatating. Seven Chevins sat silently, contemplating the Force. Three Kitonaks played a merry tune. Two fleshcoloured Twi-lek females huddled in a dark corner between two benches, their faces uncomfortably close to one another. A hulking Swokes-Swokes lazed on his bench. Three Corellians played a game of Sabacc with fake money chips. Finally, the cell doors of Speedy's cell opened and he walked in, followed by the others. Each cell was ten by ten feet long and had five narrow metal benches. The next day, prison work would start. Night came soon. Several guards made their rounds. The tremendous snoring from the next-door cell kept most of the prisoners on the cellblock awake. Speedy sat against the wall, staring at the wall of the opposite cell. All of a sudden, he was aware of Cormac getting up and approaching the door control panel. Light glinted on a blade jutting from his wrist. "Hidden Blade? I thought they disarmed  
him..." Speedy thought. Cormac drove the blade into the panel and the door slid open silently. The Sith Assassin crept out. Speedy thumbed the first stud on his belt. As always, the parts of the lightsaber flew through the air and snapped together. Speedy roused the others and crept out too with the others following. Cormac looked at the blade on his wrist and gave a flicker of what seemed like a grin. Twenty years ago, Sith surgeons had surgically placed a blade and an arming mechanism in Cormac's left forearm. The blade came out through a permanent slot covered by black metal in his wrist, just before the hand joined with the arm. Invisible to all scanners, the Fleshblade was an excellent secret weapon. The Assassin spotted two guards sitting at their stations, watching a holovid of a funny comedy. Cormac silently unsheathed his blade and sneaked up behind one guard. Breaking one guard's neck, he then stabbed the second guard's neck. Both guards collapsed on their consoles. Cormac noticed six guards draw their blasters and look around suspiciously. He sheathed the blade and drew out a little telescoping blowpipe made of metal from his belt. Cormac applied pressure on both ends of the blowpipe and the blowpipe telescoped to its full length. Taking a special "Berserk Dart" from a slim belt compartment, he slid it down the barrel. Firing at the closest guard, he waited to see what would happen. The guard slapped his neck as if he had been bitten by some flying insect. At first, nothing happened, but then after three seconds, the guard let out a ferocious snarl and dashed at his colleagues, blaster in hand. Swinging the weapon like a club, he whacked two guards, caving their skulls in. He levelled his weapon at the other three and squeezed off three accurate shots. Cormac waited for thirty seconds until rising out of his hiding place and watched the poisoned guard fall to the ground, dead. Cormac had three types of darts in his arsenal: Sleep Darts (which made the victim fall unconscious), Hallucinogenic Darts (which induced the victim to see terrifying hallucinations), and Berserk Darts (which released a chemical that made the victim go berserk and kill others). Retrieving the recyclable dart, Cormac placed it back into its case where it speedily refilled with chemical. Finally, Cormac found a quiet corner where he had infiltrated the previous day. Pressing a newly-installed button on the railing, he summoned two Command Pods, each the size of his fist and two times longer. He stretched out his hands and each pod unfolded and clamped over his wrists. These were his Wrist Bracers, which were outfitted with various hidden weapons, including his Hidden Blades, a Rope Launcher, Hidden Guns on each bracer and a Phantom Blade on his left. Cormac sheathed his Fleshblade and unsheathed both Hidden Blades. All of a sudden, he was enveloped in light. Looking up, he looked at a powerful spotlight attached to the Control Tower shining directly at him. Thirty-four guards were arranged on the five levels, pointing their blasters at him. On the Control Tower's circular balcony there were six more guards with their weapons drawn. Cormac grinned and couldn't wait to get started. *** "This way!" hissed Kylo Ren as he discovered a door marked: "Inmate Belongings". They saw that the door was locked with a keypad and iris scanner. Jyn Erso 8 said, "I will try." Shutting her eyes, the android-clone activated her lockbreaker. The door popped open after five seconds. Speedy first got all their  
belongings and weapons, then gathered up all the inmates' weapons, mostly vibroblades and blasters, into four large cargo sacks. They also took the 100 prison guard's blasters on standby. Each taking a sack, the four hunters crept out. They came into the square, a large assembly area in the prison. All the prisoners were gathered around while at least forty guards fought with Cormac, who was easily cutting down assailants. Light flashed on his Bracers as they flashed through the air, blades unsheathed. The blades cut the head of a guard open, cracked the skull of a second, pitching a third into a dirty puddle, striking a fourth to the heart, slicing the throat of a fifth and cutting open the chest of a sixth. Some prisoners were itching for a fight, but they had no weapons. Rey smiled. She tore open the sacks. Working together, the four sent the huge heap of blasters and blades into the air, then the 500-odd weapons clattered to the floor. At the same time, a guard standing with his back to Speedy was stabbed through with a blazing blue bar of light through his chest. Two hundred more guards poured out from hidden hatches inside the cells. Chaos ensued as the inmates grabbed whatever blasters and blades that they could find on the floor. Some wielded two blasters, but the ones with one were doing just fine. The whole prison seemed to explode with laserbolts. The Corellians fired, neatly cutting down six guards. A Trandoshan used his knife to skilfully skin the guards in one slash. A Duros used his long-handled vibroblade to tear six guards apart at one go. The three Kitonaks popped out blades concealed in their pipes, then set to work butchering the guards. The Arconas stood on the second level raining murderous fire down upon the guards with their heavy blasters. The other prisoners who didn't get weapons used their bare hands to rip their captors apart. A human arm flew. Approval thundered from a hundred inmates' throats. Suddenly, Sith Mentor Nikkolo dashed into the prison. He ignited his lightsaber and started to slash up prisoners. But after less than five seconds, a fiery-orange laserbolt skimmed past his ear, cutting off the tip. Nikkolo yelped in pain and scampered out. Then, the five hunters slipped out of the prison, firing and cutting down the guards who stood in the way. They came to a small tenperson scout enforcer craft parked in the hangar. It was a heavily-modified Yautja enforcer named The Shadow Blade. Cormac didn't have to say whose ship it was. Palming a hand panel that switched on the systems, he dashed up the ramp, followed by the others. Guards in standby Combat Pods wielding Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) blasters leaned out of their cockpits and opened fire. The Shadow Blade flew off as electricity flashed off its shields. The Shadow Blade responded in like and fired all 4 of its EMP batteries. The tough but slow Combat Pods could not dodge in time. "ZAAAAAP!" Many Combat Pods were deactivated and hurled down to the ground. More Combat Pods flew out of their docking stations and swarmed towards The Shadow Blade in a cloud. Cormac grinned. "Let's see them get through this." He thumbed a firing stud and laser fire tore from the 8 laser batteries. A quarter of the cloud was obliterated. Then the Shadow Blade's two missile tubes glowed. Four torpedoes streaked out and each separated into eight mini missiles. The 32 EMP warheads smashed into the cloud. There was a huge crackle of electricity and the cloud dissipated. "Stop!" yelled the many guards at the hangar bay doors. Instead, Cormac punched the accelerator and rammed through the giant metal doors, spilling guards everywhere and ripping a large hole in the doors, sucking guards out into the  
vacuum of space. The light craft's engines glowed and it sped for the Cormac's larger dropship, The Eclipse, which was in orbit of Coruscant. 


	5. Chapter 5 - The Others

The Shadow Blade flew directly into the hangar of the Eclipse. There, Cormac went through a series of complex security systems. As soon as the four hunters stepped into the large circular hatch, laser cannons popped out of the ceiling. The cool synthesized computer voice spoke. "Master Cormac, state your passengers." Cormac replied, "Four bounty hunters. Take their DNA." Four robotic arms bearing cotton swabs swabbed the four hunter's tongues. "Entering Speedy, Kylo Ren, Rey and Jyn Erso 8 into database." Cormac spoke. "Let me introduce myself properly. I am Cormac, and I was a member of the Sith Order before Samuel Miles took over. The remnants of the Order are now called the Galactic Brotherhood of Assassins, now merged with the Galactic Rite of the Templar Order. My ship, The Eclipse, is a heavily and illegally-modified Yautja, or Predator, dropship. It was originally known as the USS Vengeance II, a smaller and refined version of Starfleet Admiral Marcus' warship, the Vengeance. It somehow came into the hands of the Yautja and was given by my Yautja mentor Dark as a parting gift when I graduated from the Sith Assassin Academy. It can comfortably accommodate twenty passengers. While we were in prison, the Sithfighters came by and wrecked your ship, The Hawk. Some Assassins and Templars on Coruscant retrieved the damaged ship and flew it to our stronghold, Sith Prime, where it is being repaired. I will get you to Sith Prime and hand over your ship. Then we will part ways." Speedy asked, "So, Cormac. How long is the journey?" "About six days." replied the Assassin. The cloaked ship jumped into hyperspace. *** On Vaced, a sniper lay hidden in the forest. His sniper rifle jutted out two centimetres through the bushes. The sniper's name was Chazem Malbourne, and his target was a New Sith Order delegate named Primus. Primus was a tyrannical Sith official who used his position to bully others. Chazem was a Jedi-turned sniper who had barely escaped the Killings. He wanted to assassinate Primus and restore order to the sector. So, the Jedi sniper looked at the skies. A Sith courier vessel was winging in. Chazem grinned. He liked it when his targets were punctual. Sith Advisor Hethyira Primus stepped down from his vessel. He had arrived on Vaced to meet with a group of Sithtroopers who were stationed on Vaced. Primus was a tall, plump marshmallow of a man who was immensely strong despite his size, and was skilled in handling any sort of weapon. Primus wore robes that concealed antiblast armour. A long-barrelled blast rifle hung from his back by straps. He was flanked by ten Sithtroopers and they were followed by Sith Mentors Nikkolo and Nolad. A contingent of Sithtroopers snapped to attention. "Sir. We are Unit VCD-260, and we are ready for inspection!" Primus gave a nod of approval. Meanwhile, in the forest, Chazem smiled. Peering through his scope, he fixed Primus' head in the centre of the crosshairs. Thumbing the ammo-select stud, he chose laserbolts. Chazem noticed that Primus was about to walk away to inspect the Sithtroopers and didn't hesitate to pull the trigger before dropping the sniper rifle extension, holstering the blaster attachment, jumping on his silenced swoop bike and zipping off. A single green laserbolt tore from the forest and struck the Sith advisor squarely in the forehead. His skull popped in an explosion of wet red smoke. He tumbled and hit the ground, the blood dripping from the gaping hole in his head. An enraged Nolad  
ordered five troopers to activate their personal jet thrusters and fly to the direction from where the laserbolt came from. Obeying without question, the jettroopers activated their personal jet thrusters attached to their all-terrain boots. Flying off, they shot into the air. Then, five more green laserbolts unexpectedly flew out of the forest and hit the jettroopers. The dying troopers fell out of the air and hit the ground with sickening crunches. Nolad and Nikkolo mounted their swoop bikes and roared off. *** Chazem knew that the Sith dogs would come after him. He actually saw the two mentors about thirty meters behind him. Pressing a switch on his right handlebar, he opened a panel on the bottom of the bike and sent a dozen small silver orbs skittering towards the pursuers. Nolad saw the spheres, knew instantly what they were and tried to brake, but it was too late. The bomblets detonated and sent the two of them to the ground. Recovering quickly, Nikkolo looked up and saw the speeder bike drive directly into a waiting parked Enforcer-Class Mandalorian scout ship. A moment later, the engines fired and the shuttle shot into the air. Nolad came up. "What are we going to tell the Emperor?" *** He shouted. He raged. His eyes glowed fiercely. "What on earth were you doing?! Do you realise that there obviously was a sniper?! This is outrageous!" Sith Emperor Samuel Miles raged around his newly-built throne room, knocking priceless ornaments to the floor and smashing computer screens. Sith Enforcers Seiki Hime and Allemandé stood with Sith Mentors Nolad and Nikkolo before the throne that sat on a raised dais. "Well, you see, sir-" Seiki started, but he was cut short. "Shut up, Seiki! You weren't able to even capture a mere Jedi girl! You, Allemandé! What on earth were you doing when Seiki was killing the Stilman family?! Nolad! You couldn't even capture a sniper! Nikkolo! You couldn't handle a simple prison break at the Klyn II! All of you, GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY FACE, OR ELSE IT WILL BE THE WORSE FOR YOU! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Not wanting to incur the Sith Emperor's wrath, they quickly exited the throne room and filed out. Samuel Miles finally finished venting his rage and sat down on his throne. He reached into the left arm compartment and pulled out a rations bar. He tore open the wrapper with his teeth and took a big bite. Meanwhile through a surveillance camera, the Sith Assassin Connor Kenway watched Miles. He thought to himself, "He is incorrigible. Fine, I go and join the other Brothers." *** The Hawk, newly refurbished and upgraded, tore through the depth of hyperspace. In the cockpit sat Speedy and Rey, while Kylo Ren and Jyn Erso 8 stood in the research chamber tapping away at two computer terminals, trying to dredge up as much data as they could about Cormac and his Sith Assassins. Speedy sat at the pilot's console, piloting the Hawk through a maze of nebulas. Ren looked up from his computer terminal, where the Sith holonetsite address, was displayed in big, bold words. "I just can't understand it. Whenever I click on any category, it leads me to a blank webpage with only the words, 'Uphold the principles of our order, and all for that which you stand. Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent. Hide in plain sight. Divulge neither your secrets nor the true nature of your  
work. Do so until death... whatever the cost. May the Father of Understanding guide us all.'" Jyn thought for a while. "Aha, I see. I think the Sith are so secretive as to just put their Creed on all their links. As such, we can just give up on the Sith Assassins and focus more on the things ahead of us: The New Sith Order." Speedy turned his head back. "Just to let you guys know, I terminated our contract with Scrait. He didn't really seem like a nice guy anyway." There were murmurs of approval and nodding heads around the ship. All of a sudden, a disembodied voice echoed throughout the whole Corellian Attackmaster X-5000. "Turn!" Shocked, the four hunters turned from left to right. Speedy then realised that his controls were now on autopilot. "Turn!" The ghostly voice repeated. "T-To where?" Kylo Ren stammered. "Into the passage behind you!", instructed the voice. They faced the passage and were frightened out of their wits to suddenly find seven physical figures appear in flashes of red light. The first figure wore white robes and a beaked hood. The second wore white Roman-style robes with an elaborate double-sided cape and also a beaked hood. The third wore a sky-blue shirt with a white overcoat and black pants with white breeches. He also wore a beaked hood. The fourth wore black with wide red cuffs and had an air rifle on his back. His hood, however, was not beaked. The fifth wore white robes and carried two cutlasses. His hood was beaked. The sixth man wore a dark blue overcoat and was fierce-looking. His three-cornered hat concealed his identity, as did all the figures' hoods. The last was simply clad in space-black armour. His hood, made of black vibrantium mesh, was also beaked. Four had two blades jutting from their sleeves, while the other three had just one. "Who-who are y-you?" Rey asked. The figure in black armour stepped forward. "We are Sith Assassins, and we want to destroy the traitor Samuel Miles. You have met me before. When I am a hunter, I go by the cover Cormac, but my name is actually Genisys. The other six are respectively Altaïr, Ezio, Connor, Shay, Edward and Haytham." Jyn spoke. "Why have you come to us?" "We have detected many brave souls who are willing to stand up to the might of the Sith Empire. You four are just some of them." Shay explained. Altaïr spoke next. "We must go and gather them to form a new resistance." The four hunters nodded. "Go now, to the Endor system.", Ezio ordered. With that, the seven Sith Lords disappeared in flashes of red energy. Speedy wheeled the craft around while it was still in hyperspace and set a new course for the Endor system. *** Hope Stilman landed the emergency shuttle on Hoth. Wanting to go out and hunt for wild tauntauns, she pulled on snow gear over her fishnet costume and vest and headed out into the freezing cold, stowing her lightsaber and Seiki Hime's sword in her all-terrain backpack. Any useful items from the shuttle she also took. Dragging her father's corpse to a tiny cave, Hope buried the body in the snow, wrapped in a fur cloak. She took a strut of metal from one of the shuttle's parachutes and stabbed it into the snow at the foot of the grave to mark it. Hope knelt and scanned the horizon with her binoculars and was delighted to find a herd of tauntauns just a short distance away. Hope sprang up and started running. "So, Maria, we are coming in to Hoth." Peter Cortimäz said to his sister. Maria Cortimäz nodded and readied the Sithfighter's "House-Up" function. This made it such that when the Sithfighter reached its destination and the pilot wanted to live there, the Sithfighter would turn itself inside  
out into a shelter suitable for living in. The Sithfighter came in to land, skipped daintily over the snow and finally ploughing into a snow cave. As soon as the medium-size craft came to a stop, it went inside-out, transforming instantly into a shelter comfortably-sized for three people. Peter put on snow gear and went out of the shelter to explore the cave. At the back of the cave, the young Jedi found a frozen, but perfectly intact and fully functioning laser cannon and some non-perishable food inside its emergency rations storage compartment. Working together with Maria, he managed to install the weapon at the mouth of the cave and link it up to the portable generator that was fitted at the back of the shelter. As a finishing touch, Maria activated the insulation force field over the cave mouth. Their dwelling was finished. *** The Enforcer-Class Mandalorian scout ship activated its landing jets and touched down on a grassy plain on Endor. The Jedi-turned sniper Chazem Malbourne got out, holding his lightsaber in right hand and blaster in left hand. After a minute of exploring the area on his silenced swoop, his sharp eyes noticed a pig like creature creeping through the undergrowth. Aiming at it, he fired his silenced blaster twice. Both laser shots pierced the creature's flank and it dropped to the ground lifeless. Cautiously, Chazem approached the dead creature. Scanning it with his handheld scanner device, Chazem read off from the holographic screen, "A Nek. Native to Endor, this omnivorous pig like creature's flesh is non-poisonous and tastes like space chicken. The skin is warm and comfortable and is actually the material for the Ewoks' cloaks. The bones are mainly made out of a type of organic steel and can be used to craft weapons and similar equipment. The organs contain lots of fibre and can be used to make rope when dried. The brain when dried can be used for bargaining with Ewoks. The teeth are used as ornamental jewellery. Riiight..." said Chazem, approaching the dead animal and starting to carve it up. *** "You will find a human sniper called Chazem Malbourne. He is 31 and has a small beard and moustache. His clothes are black. Go, find him!" The voice of Genisys instructed. Speedy brought The Hawk to the ground and the four walked out. All of a sudden, Rey smelled smoke and saw the glow of a campfire and the tiny shape of a man in the distance. "I think that is him, guys!" Chazem looked up from barbequing the Nek meat and saw four figures in the distance. He killed the fire and ignited his lightsaber. Stepping forward he pointed his lightsaber at the figures who were roughly four hundred meters away. Shouting out in the loudest voice he could manage, he asked, "Who are you?" The lead figure called out, "The New Resistance against the New Sith Order! You must join us, Chazem Malbourne!" Chazem was stunned. No one, absolutely no one, but his deceased Jedi Master knew his real name. Before the Killings, he had gone by the name of Bakuse Dorius. Even his closest friends did not know his actual name. Chazem switched off his weapon. "What are your names?" The four figures were close enough to distinguish their facial features. Two men and two women. "Sam 'Speedy' Cho, Kylo Ren, Rey and Jyn Erso 8. Join us!" Chazem stepped forward. "So, is there something bad that will happen to me if I join?" "Oh, of course not." Speedy said with a laugh. "So, Chazem. You are joining, right?" "Yeah, alright, alright." Chazem said with a  
grin plastered all over his face.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Gang gets together

Hope Stilman sprang upon a wild Tauntaun and it took off with a grunt. Hope clung on for dear life as the animal traversed the icy plains with tremendous speed. All of a sudden, there was a female's voice in her head. "Steer the animal to the west." Confused and startled, Hope turned the animal's head towards the west. The animal changed direction and started sprinting in a westward direction. "In roughly ten minutes' time, you will come across another functioning shuttle. Use it to get off the planet." The ghostly voice instructed again. True enough, ten and a half Standard minutes later, the faint outline of a shuttle appeared close by. The Tauntaun started to slow, steam pouring out of its nostrils. Just two meters shy of the shuttle, the Tauntaun collapsed dead on the icy snow. Hope got to her feet and ran the last few meters across the deep snow and dived into the shuttle. A woman sitting in the pilot's seat nodded at her. She wore dark Victorian-style robes and a hood. A single Hidden Blade jutted out from under her sleeve. A man similarly dressed appeared in a flash of red and sat in the co-pilot's chair. The woman introduced herself. "I am Sith Assassin Evie Frye and this is my twin brother Jacob. We were instructed by Sith Mentor Genisys to get you from here to Coruscant. In case you are wondering, we are part of the Old Sith Order and not the new Sith Order. So, Hope Stilman, are you ready to aid the resistance against the accursed New Sith Order?" "Indeed I am." Hope replied. "Then let's go." Jacob Frye said. The shuttle shot off into space. *** Peter and Maria lay in their beds trying to sleep. A thin metal wall separated the two Jedi. Maria had always been traumatised by the near-death of her brother and every now and then would get nightmares. Peter, who would be awakened by Maria's screams, both mental and physical, would always have to go to her bed and comfort her. But Peter didn't mind the sleep interruptions a bit, for he loved his sister very much and would be willing to do anything to protect her. For a whole week Maria had been fine, and Peter was just settling down to sleep when his whole mind was suddenly filled with Maria's scream of terror and pain. "Peter!" Maria's physical scream also reached his ears through the wall. Peter ran out of the shelter through his door and went in through Maria's door to be at her side. The first thing he saw after flicking on the light was his sister thrashing wildly in her bed, pressed up against the wall, screaming his name. Crystal tears poured down her face and soaked her pillow. Peter reached out with the Force and looked into his sister's mind. Yes, it was the awful scene of him getting four laserbolts shot into his chest, and Maria whirling around with a horrified look on her beautiful face. Peter sank down on the bed and shifted himself such that he sat next to his sister. He then took her into his arms and held her close, pleading. "Maria, shhh. Don't worry, you are with me, please calm down, I'm so sorry." Loads of guilt poured over Peter. He should have been there with her, to be present at her side. Feeling her brother's touch and hearing his voice, Maria woke up with a jolt. "Peter?" she whispered, and drew back a little, her scared pants slowing a little. After confirming that it was Peter, she rushed back into his embrace, sobbing. Maria buried her face in the crook of Peter's neck and held him even tighter. Peter ran his hand through her long and silky auburn hair and cooed reassuringly into her ear through her thick hair, "It's okay, Maria, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm here, as always." Maria calmed down a little, gasping slightly. She slipped her hand under  
Peter's grey tunic and rubbed his chest, feeling the light scarring, saying, "I-I can't forget it, Peter...It..it is just like...it's burned into my memory." "Silly girl." Peter said as he drew Maria even closer and smiling before tilting his head and lightly kissing the left side of her neck, making her sigh with pleasure. After that, the two Cortimäz twin siblings put their arms around each other and held each other close. They both liked it that this was their own special, silent way of "telling" each other that they loved each other. This went on for two minutes or so before Maria drew back. Peter wiped her tears away with the back of his hand, causing her to giggle, and then gently set Maria down on her bed and playfully asked, "Comforted?" In response, Maria grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Peter. I love you." Peter pulled the blanket back on his sister. He leaned over and tenderly kissed her on the cheek before lowering himself onto the bed beside her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you too, Maria. You have no need to worry, for I am here with you." Reassured, Maria drifted back into sleep. Peter also fell into sleep. Peter was awoken in the night by a whirring sound. He wriggled out of Maria's embrace and opened his eyes. Peter looked up and was startled to see two hooded figures appear suddenly in red light in the room. "Who...who are you?" he asked, more curious than frightened. The lead figure threw his hood back. He spoke. "I am Sith Assassin George Monro, and my friend here is called Cesare Borgia. We have been sent by Sith Mentor Genisys to take the both of you to join the resistance." Cesare continued. "We have discovered that the traitorous Samuel Miles is getting more and more powerful. We must get to Coruscant, train up a resistance and lay siege to Miles. Come! Wake your sister and follow us." *** "I think Samuel Miles has long forgotten that we had swapped ourselves with our robotic decoys." The real Fel Nova said to his guards Zet and Herya Ryndiam. The three Imperial Knights were the only surviving Imperial Knights in the whole of the galaxy. The three were sitting in a secret underground bunker that Zet had built himself. Fel eased himself off his chair and drew a third tankard of mild ale from the metal vat. "What do we do now, Emperor?" Herya asked. Fel returned sharply, "From now on, do not call me Emperor. I am no longer one. We will just call ourselves by our names and that will be done-" Fel was interrupted by four figures appearing in the bunker in flashes of blinding red light. A man was hooded and dressed in dark robes, a woman sported a three-cornered hat and also wore dark robes, and the other two, a man and a woman, were dressed in normal office clothes. The man was dressed in a creased office shirt and crumpled black pants. His shoes were dusty and worn. However, his spectacles looked brand-new, with the crystal-clear lenses sparkling. The woman was clad in a crumpled woman's office shirt that was missing the top three buttons and a short black skirt that looked like it had been pulled out of the laundry basket. She was wearing fishnet stockings that had a small hole in the left leg. Her black high-heeled shoes were clicking feebly on the tiles as she walked. The man, however, had an electrocuting Shock Blade strapped to his left arm. The darkskinned hooded man spoke. "I am Adewalé, and this is my friend Aveline." He nodded at the dark-skinned woman wearing the hat. "And these are our colleagues Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings." Adewale gestured at the two people in worn  
office wear. We are from the Old Sith Order and are seeking to recruit as many people as we can for the resistance. So, would you three join us?" Fel asked, "So how do I prove that you four are not sent by Samuel Miles?" "Do not say that name! The very mention of that unspeakable word makes me want to be sick!" Aveline shouted. Fel relaxed. "Alright, alright. We are joining, aren't we?" Zet and Herya nodded. "Then let's go." said Shaun, pushing open the bunker door where a parked shuttle was waiting. *** The Hawk landed in a shaded copse in Downtown Coruscant. The five new Resistance members walked out, and soon after them, the seven Assassins strode out in flashes of red light. They started to head in the direction of the City Square. Meanwhile, Peter, Maria, George and Cesare met up with Hope, Jacob and Evie and made for the City Square. The three Imperial Knights, flanked by the Assassins Adewalé, Aveline, Shaun and Rebecca, walked out of the shuttle parking complex and too, started to move towards the City Square. As the Assassins and the Resistance members started to move through the crowd, a few hooded figures perched on the buildings surrounding the Square nodded at each other. They were the rest of the surviving Assassins: Shao Jun, Arbaaz Mir, Nikolai Andreievich Orelov and Aguilar de Nerha. These four had remained on Coruscant to watch out while the other Assassins went out to recruit the Resistance. Now they were back. The four Sith leaped down, parkouring on top of the buildings and finally leaped down on the square. They quickly cleared the square of all people and set up barricades. Pretty soon, the Assassins and the Resistance arrived at the Square, neatly leaping or parkouring over the barricades. There were lots of greetings and welcomes. Then a Sith speeder came speeding over, sirens blaring. The Sithtroopers shouted at them, took out their blasters and cocked them. Genisys and Edward leaped up into the speeder and killed the troopers before jumping off and breaking into a dead run. The Assassins followed, while the Resistance piled into the speeder and shot off after the Assassins. Somehow, the Assassins ran as fast as the speeder and Speedy had to push the speeder to full throttle in order to keep up. At last though, they came to a large apartment which was barricaded and heavily fortified with laser cannons, razor wire, security drones with bombs, and mortar launchers. Genisys pressed a button on his gauntlet, deactivating the defences and unlocking the entrances. This apartment, dubbed the Safehouse, was the hideout of the Old Sith Order and any New Sith Assassin or Sithtrooper who came too close would be incapacitated immediately. Genisys pushed open the door and led the others inside. "It does not have many rooms, but I can assure you that everyone will be accommodated comfortably. Go now, to your rooms." The apartment was square in shape, with the first floor holding the kitchen, dining hall, gymnasium, common training hall and the armoury. The second floor held the recruit's four rooms, one on each side of the square. It also held a medical chamber. The rooms were roughly 50 by 50 feet. The square held a meeting table. Speedy, Kylo Ren, Chazem and Fel were in Room 2A. Hope, Rey, Jyn and Herya were in Room 2B. Zet chose the small spare room, designated Room 2C. Peter and Maria were allowed to share Room 2D, on the account of Peter needing to tend to Maria every time she got nightmares that she was so susceptible to. The third floor  
was out of bounds, with the entrance locked by a passcode that only the Assassins knew. However, it was clearly the dwelling for the Assassins. The fourth floor, the recreation zone, held a synthetic garden and a dining table, in case anyone wanted to eat there. The fifth to thirty-first floors consisted as personal training rooms and also had some jumping points for the Assassins, and later the Resistance members, to practice their "Leaps of Faith", which involved the jumper leaping from a high point to the ground. All Resistance members were given a coat outfitted with a hood to conceal their identities and numerous secret weapons built into the coat that could be controlled via buttons and switches on the sleeve cuffs. People in hoods were generally referred to as New Sith Assassins and avoided, so any hooded person could walk around without fear. Everyone also got a small holdout blaster pistol and a long razor-sharp dagger. For some housekeeping matters, Genisys issued the Resistance members with a pen-shaped device that could deactivate the defences and unlock the door, and their own room doors as well through binary transmissions. Genisys, the Mentor Assassin, had laid down a few simple ground rules as starters:

• At no time should anyone speak ill of anyone, unless the hurt that they have done is very serious, like inflicting bodily damage. • Any disputes will be settled only by Genisys, Altaïr, Ezio, Shay, and Edward. • We don't care what you do inside, just don't let it disturb us.

The rules were fairly simple and easy to follow, and by the end of that day, every Resistance member had learned the rules by heart. Genisys had permitted them to hang out for the rest of the day, provided that they wear their hoods. This was readily agreed to, and soon eleven hooded Resistance members walked out into the chill night air. On Coruscant, because the sector's sun had diminished over the years, now had an annual average temperature of 25°C in the day, and 17°C at night. The temperature was the same all throughout the year, never going below 17 and never beyond 25. They congregated in the City Square, then dispersed to the various shopping plazas. Speedy went to visit a military supplies shop. Except for the pretty young woman who was the cashier, the shop was empty. Speedy narrowed his eyes as he observed the cashier. He thought: "I can't put my finger on it, but she somehow looks vaguely familiar..." After he looked around the shop in vain for an army backpack, he settled on purchasing an extra lightsaber crystal and an upgraded MerrSonn X2.0 blaster. As he handed over his ID cashcard to pay, he looked around the shop, trying to kill time. Suddenly, the cashier came up to him and asked, "Are you Sam "Speedy" Cho?" Confused, Speedy replied that he was. The cashier made no sound, but simply took out her ID cashcard. The words "Jane 'Swift' Cho" were printed on it. The cashier told Speedy, "Then I am your sister, right?" Speedy then realised why the cashier had looked so familiar. The two reunited Cho siblings wept and embraced each other, overcome with joy. The cashier, whom we must now call Swift, said, "I have been waiting for you for so long, Sam. Where have you been?" Speedy first confirmed that she was not with the New Sith Order before explaining everything to Swift. After his tale was told, Swift explained hers. ***  
"After I was separated from you, Sam, I escaped the Sith and came to Coruscant where after I turned 21, started work as a starship engineer, then after a year, quit because I realized that I was actually helping the New Sith Order to manufacture starships. I travelled around Coruscant for three years, doing odd jobs. Then a friend of mine who has sadly been killed by the Sith, recommended me to this army supply shop. So, I got this job. Then I remembered that my brother, you, had escaped as well and had met up with the New Order. So, I scouted around trying to dig up as much information as I could, but I gave up because I was risking capture by the Sith. Then I met you here." Speedy sat down on a chair. "Okay. I have contacted Sith Mentor Assassin Genisys. He says that you can join the Resistance. Come!" Swift took a moment to pack up her backpack before putting on her cold-weather coat and flipping up the hood. Arms linked, hands clasped tightly together, the Cho siblings walked happily back to the Safehouse. *** Chazem walked to a weapon store. After he bought a new sniper rifle and a Kevlar sniper jacket, he walked out of the store. All of a sudden, he saw eight dagger-shaped starfighters screaming through the air. The nightly Sithfighter patrol! Chazem zipped into an alleyway and let the fighters pass before running all the way back to the Safehouse and pounding on the door. Shao Jun opened the door and Chazem gasped out the news to her. Shao activated her comlink and informed Genisys. "All Resistance members, it is unsafe at the moment! Get back to the Safehouse immediately!" shouted Genisys into his comlink. Peter and Maria had just visited a food stand selling fresh hot beignets and were each carrying a paper bag of twenty of the sugary pastries to take back to the Safehouse. Their earpieces suddenly exploded with Genisys' shouting orders for them to escape. "It is unsafe! Get back now!" At the same moment, the vendor selling beignets, who had heard the shouting, drew forth a long-range blaster. "Run!" shouted Peter. The duo started running. The vendor was actually the disguised Sith Grand Moff Yarkov who was out to catch Resistance forces. Yarkov smirked evilly as he raised his blaster and thumbed the ammo-select stud, choosing tranquilizer darts. The pair were already more than 200 meters away, but Yarkov's custom-made blaster could shoot targets which were more than 400 meters away. Deciding that the man would be too hard to shoot, Yarkov aimed down his scope at the woman and fired.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Second Prison Break

"All here? Good—wait! Where are the two Cortimäz siblings?!" Genisys asked. "Oh, my goodness! I forgot the two of them!" cried Nikolai as he unsheathed as Hidden Blade and dashed out, followed by Haytham and Aveline. The three Assassins ran out into the street and suddenly saw that they were surrounded by a huge group of New Sith Assassins and Sithtroopers. Sith Enforcers Seiki Hime and Allemandé stalked out of the crowd. Seiki casually surveyed the three of them, his scarred face deadly calm. "So, Haytham. You eventually could not stop yourself from hanging out with these losers, am I correct?" Seiki said. Haytham made no movement, but just glared at Seiki menacingly. The Enforcer just laughed. "Ha! You are all just going to incur my wrath further. Swear allegiance to the New Sith Order and we might just consider letting you go free." "Never!" shouted Haytham and unsheathed his blades. The other two Assassins also unsheathed their blades. Seiki made a sharp sweeping motion with his arm. The Sithtroopers opened fire with stun bolts. The three Sith Assassins collapsed to the ground, knocked out. Seiki commanded, "Take them back to the Stronghold!" Obeying their leader, the Sithtroopers carried the limp bodies of the Sith Assassins into the nearby shuttle. Seiki surveyed the horizon. It was a dark and stormy night, with rain pelting down and thunder booming across the sky. Suddenly, Seiki became aware of another person. Looking up at the rooftops, his eyes narrowed as he saw the silhouette of a hooded figure holding two blaster pistols and a sniper assault rifle strapped to his back. A mighty flash of lightning tore up the sky, making the shadowy figure visible for a fleeting moment. Even though Seiki saw the figure's face for just a short moment, he knew instantly who he was. "Genisys!" he shouted in rage. Genisys nodded. His voice was as cold as ice. "Yes, Seiki. It is I. Now hand over my fellow brothers and sisters." "Come and get them!" Seiki taunted. "Very well!" replied the Sith Mentor Assassin. With that, he leaped down from the rooftop and started kicking butt. *** Peter's stomach turned inside-out when he heard Maria cry out. He turned and saw her drop to the ground. As Peter picked her up, he saw a three-pronged dart sticking out of her neck. "Tranquilized..." He thought. Holding Maria's unconscious form, Peter started running again when a Sith hovertank burst out of a side road. Its main gun, four laser sideguns and mortar launcher swivelled and were trained on him in seconds. Peter looked at the road behind him and looked upon three squads of crack Sithtroopers aiming their guns at him. He turned to the alleyways on his left and right, but they each had a hovering Sithfighter with all its four laser weapons aimed at him. Peter let the Sithtroopers disarm him and Maria, then cuff him and throw him and his still-unconscious sister into a portable prison cell towed by the hovertank. When the hovertank reached the Stronghold, the prison cell was lifted up by a crane and placed into a cellblock through a hole. Peter's cuffs were released and he was free to walk around the cell. Peter observed the laser wall covering the entrance and found a nut on the floor. He chucked it at the wall and it was disintegrated immediately. Peter looked at Maria. Her shining emerald eyes were half-closed and it seemed as if the effects of the dart were wearing off. But they didn't. Maria's slender frame went  
slack and she lapsed back into unconsciousness again. With a sigh, Peter went over to Maria, sat beside her and took her into his arms, just like what they did when they were young. When she could not sleep, Maria would crawl into Peter's bed and wake him. Then they would hug each other. Peter didn't know how long he had been sitting against the cold vibrantium wall cradling Maria in his arms when suddenly, she woke up. Maria frowned when she saw the laser wall and the Sithtrooper guard outside, sitting on a chair, occasionally looking up to glare at them. Peter sighed in despair, and let go of Maria. Maria stood up, moved around the cell, then sank down beside her brother. "Well, Petey, it looks like this is the end." Peter made no noise, but just took Maria's hand and squeezed it gently. *** Genisys raised his blade and dispatched the last of the Sithtroopers. He looked up and saw Seiki and Allemandé fleeing down the road on a speeder bike. "Thanks, Genisys. We could have been killed." Said Aveline as she rose from her seated position on the ground. Genisys asked, "Where are Peter and Maria?" He turned and saw a Sithtrooper who was wounded in the side, struggling to grab his blaster. In a flash, Genisys was grabbing the trooper by the neck, threatening him with one Hidden Blade. "Tell me where the two prisoners are!" The Sithtrooper, frightened out of his wits, explained the location and where Peter and Maria were being held. Genisys said, "Thank you." Then, he plunged his blade into the trooper's neck. "They are being held at the Stronghold, in Cellblock A, Cell unit A9." Genisys said as he rose from the ground. Haytham said, "Well, what are we waiting for?" The Assassin dashed off in the direction of the Safehouse and reported everything. Soon, the whole team was assembled in the City Square, sitting on their speeder bikes. At a signal from Genisys, the team sped off and headed for the Stronghold. Maria gasped in pain as the Sithtrooper guard used his heavy baton to strike her bruised chest and back repeatedly. A thin portable metal wall had been erected in the centre of the cell, dividing the two siblings. Peter had no idea what was going on, but could only hear Maria's screams. Sith Mentor Nolad had decided to do this so-called "punishment" to discourage the two from escaping. Maria's cries got louder as the Sithtrooper began to bang her harder and faster. Finally, the Sithtrooper removed the wall from outside the cell and Peter was horrified to see his sister covered in bruises, and blood was dripping from her mouth. "Maria…" Peter could only gasp as Maria crawled painfully towards him. Finally, Maria reached Peter and hauled herself up to be at his eye level. After 5 seconds of staring into his eyes helplessly, she collapsed and Peter only just caught her. Her head dropped forward and nestled into the crook of Peter's neck. As Peter put his arms around her, he shouted at the Sithtrooper, "You sick nerf herder! What have you done to her?!" The Sithtrooper only laughed sadistically as he walked off to make his rounds. Peter shouted, "You messed-up bantha fodder!" as he drew Maria's prone form closer to himself. *** Genisys and the Resistance force dismounted their speeder bikes and looked upon the Sith's most high-security prison complex: The Stronghold. Genisys saw the two guards drowsing at their posts. He smirked. Evidently, they were not Sithtroopers. They were just ordinary Coruscant Citadel Guards, as that was what all Coruscant  
Guards were addressed as. He drew his two silenced blaster pistols, aimed, and fired. The two guards dropped to the ground. There was a shout from somewhere inside the building. Connor shrugged. "Looks like we have rung the doorbell." With that, he drew forth his metal composite bow and drew from his leather quiver three vibrantium arrows. As quick as a falcon, the Assassin sniped three lookouts at another outpost. There were more shouts and a thumping noise inside the building. Evie raised her lasershock cane-sword and yelled, "Dagra! (Elvish for "make war")" "Righto!" came the reply. And so, the twenty-plus fighters leaped, ran, sprang and rushed across the road towards the Stronghold, heeding no laser shot. Blades flashed around amidst screams of agony and lasers flew around in the splashes of blood. The fighters hacked their way to the prison where Arbaaz confirmed the location of Peter and Maria with the prison guard before swiftly ending his life with a clean stroke from his long-handled vibrantium sabre. The Resistance dashed down the corridors and through tunnels, killing all who stood in their way, before they came to a halt outside Cell A9. Inside, the Sithtrooper guard stood over a battered and bruised Peter and Maria, lightsabre raised high over his head. In his other hand was his shock truncheon. It seemed as if the guard had beaten both of them, and upon hearing the news that the Resistance had arrived, prepared to kill the prisoners. Ezio fired his Hidden Gun. The Sithtrooper fell with a yell into the gutter. Jyn deactivated the laser wall with her lock-breaker and Altaïr and Jacob sprang forward to take up the two unconscious siblings. Just as the Resistance made their way out of the prison complex, there was a sinister voice resonating throughout the whole fortress. "Preparing to self-destruct. Self-destruct takes place in 20, 19. 18…" "Run!" shouted Shao Jun. The whole team ran for their lives. They made their way out of the complex just as the building exploded with an ear-splitting boom. *** "Outrageous!" shouted Samuel Miles. He raged around the throne room ranting and railing. "Doesn't the puny Resistance know that this Stronghold was built using a huge amount of money personally funded by me?!" Seiki Hime retorted, "They are stronger than we thought! We need more help. The six of us just isn't enough!" Samuel sat back down on his throne, thinking. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "I know what we can do, and who to recruit…" Daniel Cross sat in his house thinking. His blaster gun rested across his lap and his lasershock sword hung at his side. He was a man notorious for his inhumane cruelty towards whoever he had captured. He would first nail them to a post by the ear, then cut the ear off. Then, he would cut off their hands, and fasten them into choking metal collars. Finally, Daniel would very slowly slit the person's throat and burn the body until it was ashes. He was also a deadly fighter. Daniel was just the one Miles was looking for. Miles came personally to recruit him. After Daniel had agreed, Miles shook his hand. "Welcome to the New Sith Order, comrade." The next recruit was a battle-hardened man named Chorike Istarkay. Chorike had been an Imperial army recruit when it had fallen, and now he was a middle-aged man of 41. Samuel Miles gave him the once-over. "Hmm. You are a good choice for the general of my Sithtrooper army, Mr. Istarkay." Chorike looked up from polishing a deadly double-barrelled speargun. "I'm fine with anything, Miles." Samuel gave him  
a new uniform and a black beret with five silver stars on it, symbolizing the rank of the General of the Army. Chorike nodded. "When do we begin flushing out these rebels?" Samuel grinned evilly. "We shall see, yes, we shall see." *** Fortunately, Peter and Maria were not too seriously injured, and before moonrise the next day, they were sitting up in their medical beds, all smiles and with hot tea and biscuits. Genisys was already planning a last attack on the Sith Order. Everyone crowded around the meeting table looking at the plan of attack. "We attack at dawn in two days' time. That is plenty of time for us to collect equipment. Alright everyone! Go get some sleep, and we shall get ready in two days." Genisys rolled up the plan and dismissed everyone. However, no one knew that something tragic would happen in the night… *** "Over here!" A masked Sith Advisor Nolad whispered to his special division of New Sith Assassins. They clutched daggers and silenced blasters. They had been sent on a night mission to assassinate some of the Sith Assassins so as to weaken their morale. Nolad and Nikkolo silently climbed the water pipe and carefully eased open a third-floor window. They saw a Russian man sleeping in an armchair, facing the window. He was fast asleep. Nolad activated his cloaking device, then deftly climbed in through the window and drew a photocopied note from his pocket. Raising his dagger, the assassin impaled the note on it, then after a deep breath, plunged the weapon into the man's head. He died instantly. Then Nolad left the knife and note hanging there, then climbed back out and saw that his assassins had done their work successfully. Just as Nolad was about to slip into another window, a wire snapped. A sleepy voice echoed from behind the shutters. "Who's there?" Nolad wasted no time in silently ordering his men to escape as fast as they could. The terrible news was only made known at nine in the morning. It was Speedy who discovered the news. The notes pinned to the heads of the killed were all the same. They read "Give up, Sith, and we might spare you. Otherwise, this is what will happen to you!" Grim-faced, Genisys went around writing down the names of the deceased. "Brother Nikolai. Sister Shao. Brother Arbaaz. Brother Shaun. Sister Rebecca. Brother Adewale. Brother Aguilar. Brother Haytham. Sister Aveline. Brother Cesare. Brother George. Brother Connor." Genisys turned to the survivors. They were himself, Altaïr, Ezio, Shay, Edward, Evie, Jacob, Speedy, Swift, Peter, Maria, Chazem, Hope, Fel, Rey, Ren, Zet and Herya. "We are too few." Swift said. Genisys nodded. "If they were alive, we would have a chance of winning, but now…" His voice tailed off. "Everyone!" shouted Chazem as he rose up. "We are fewer, but we are still powerful! We must fight!" "I am with you, brother!" yelled Shay as he too, stood up. "It is not that bad luck has befallen us! We make our own luck! So, who is with me?" One by one, everyone rose up. Genisys nodded. "Indeed. We can still make a difference, even though we are most likely going to die. So, we attack tomorrow at dawn! Everyone, get ready and most importantly, guard yourselves!" The New Sith Order attempted to make another assassination attempt that night, but the windows were all locked and blocked. That gave enough time for Ezio to  
assassinate a few assassins who had lagged behind in escaping. At two in the morning, everyone rose, and prepared themselves for the epic final battle that was about to come.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Final Fight

At dawn, everyone was crouched a few hundred meters outside the Sword Damocles, the main headquarters for the New Sith Order. Genisys surveyed the complex using a pair of macrobinoculars. The guards were patrolling heavily. Sith Mentor Nikkolo was seen to be talking to Sith Enforcer Allemandé outside, and they kept a sharp lookout at the surrounding forest. A heavy rain was falling, and underneath the Rebels' armoured boots, the dirt was turning to sloshy mud. Finally, the two New Sith Assassins turned and walked back into the base. "I'll be back." Ezio said as he quickly climbed a tree. Moments later, a dark shadow dropped into the area outside the base and started to massacre the guards. That was their signal. Everyone leaped out of the bushes and joined in the fight. More Sithtroopers started to run towards the Rebels. Speedy turned and drew his blaster. Quickly pressing a red switch on it twice, the blaster transformed into his lightsaber. "Attack!" Speedy yelled as he cut down an advancing Sithtrooper. Genisys laughed as he stabbed a Sithtrooper in the back while using his boot to crush another's skull. Ezio snapped another's neck. Two Sithtroopers had their heads broken by Kylo Ren's mighty punches. Rey deftly kicked a Sithtrooper below the belt, causing her to cry out in pain. While the soldier was distracted, Rey stabbed her through the chest. Speedy hacked a Sithtrooper to bits. Swift shot a Sithtrooper in the head, and let him drown in his own blood. Jacob and Evie thrust their blades at a soldier, snapping his neck and shattering his spine. Edward swept a Sithtrooper's head off. Chazem shot down three Sithtroopers with amazing accuracy. Peter kneed a trooper below the belt, then used his elbow to smash his jaw. Maria somersaulted over a Sithtrooper, grabbed her by the shoulders, then smashed her onto the ground with skull-cracking impact. Hope utilised Seiki Hime's sword to cut a Sithtrooper in half. Fel used the Force to cloud an unfortunate soldier's mind, then bisected him with his lightsaber. Zet stabbed a Sithtrooper in the stomach, then flung him towards his wife Herya who finished him off with a blow to the head. More Sithtroopers poured out towards them, but were all killed. Finally, the coast was clear. Not a Sithtrooper was in sight. "Well, we can go in, then." Shay said. The interior of the complex was crawling with guards, and their plentiful red blood was spilled that day. They forced their way to Samuel Miles' training hall. It was deserted. However, a door was open, leading to a pitch-black corridor. Cautiously, Jacob peered in, shining a powerful floodlight. No one was in sight. Carefully, the team made their way through the tunnel. They came to a door. Angry shouts were heard. Genisys kicked down the door and saw that Samuel Miles was shouting at his minions. "They have killed all our Sithtroopers! What do I expect you idiots to do now, eh?!" Samuel shut up when he saw Genisys. "Well, at least we can kill them now! Cross!" Daniel Cross leapt forward, wielding a lasershock sword. "I have always wanted to fight you, Altaïr!" Without warning, the man pounced, knocking Altaïr to the floor. Altaïr looked up and fired a throwing knife. It sank into Daniel's shoulder. Daniel wrenched the blade out and threw it to the floor. He tackled Altaïr, and the two tumbled out of the throne room to land on the extremely wide ledge below where they squared off and started fighting.  
Samuel turned to face his enemies. They were also staring at him menacingly. With a bestial snarl of rage, Nolad hurled himself upon Speedy and Swift. They fought him and disappeared out of the throne room. Now Samuel's minions launched themselves at their selected targets and scattered them. Samuel now saw Genisys standing in front of him. "TO BATTLE, COWARD!" Samuel said as he ignited his blades. Genisys did so, and they launched into battle. Seiki Hime had faced off against Hope Stilman, who was using both her lightsaber and Seiki's old sword to duel him. "Why did you kill my family?!" Hope snarled as she clashed blades with Seiki. Seiki let out an evil laugh. "You are just so stupid, little girl! You are a Jedi! We hate Jedi!" And with that, the Sith Enforcer slashed his sword and it bit into Hope's shoulder. She dropped her lightsaber, and it clattered away. Gritting her teeth, she held up the sword and with an effort of will, taunted Seiki in Japanese, "Shinu jikan, okubyōna satsujin-sha! (Time to die, cowardly killer!)" Seiki snapped on hearing that. Snarling, he dealt such a blow on her sword that Hope stumbled back. "Aha! And now we are even, little girl!" Seiki yelled, springing towards her. Hope used the Force, retrieved the sword and deflected Seiki's blow. They fought on and on, until Hope slipped on a puddle of oil. Seiki smote her side with a sword-blow, and she gasped, but was filled with newfound hope and strength. Stronger now, Hope swiped her sword and it struck Seiki's arm, forcing him to drop his sword. Hope swung her sword, and it cut through Seiki's lower legs. He dropped to the floor screaming, but still upright. Hope then drove her sword through Seiki's stomach, chest and finally his neck. The mortally wounded man dropped to the ground. As the Enforcer lay dying on the floor. Hope turned him over to lie on his stomach so that the blood would flow more profusely and end his suffering. Finally, Sith Enforcer Seiki Hime passed away and woke no more in this world. Hope spoke solemnly. "Seiki Hime killed my family. Blood for blood. Your debt is paid." She dropped the sword, retrieved her lightsaber and walked off. Speedy and Swift fought Sith Mentor Nolad. He was as strong as a bull and fought like a raging wounded lion. The duel slowly moved from the throne room all the way to the waste center. The vats of warm bubbling liquid below them would slowly, painfully dissolve anything which dropped into them. All that could be heard now was the clash of lightsabers and the bubbling of the solvent. The three duelled on a raised platform suspended a meter off the vats. Speedy swiped his saber and cut into Nolad's arm, and he yelled. Roaring, the man slashed with his saber and grazed Speedy's shoulder. Swift kicked out at Nolad, and he stumbled backwards. Speedy swiped again, severing his left hand. Nolad roared again, this time in agony, and kicked out, striking Swift in the chest. She lost her balance and fell into a vat. "Jane!" Speedy shouted. He dealt a heavy punch on Nolad's nose and it broke. Speedy sliced into Nolad's stomach and then kicked him, sending the Mentor tumbling into another vat. Speedy quickly hopped down the platform onto the floor and used a retriever pole to fish Swift out of the liquid. Luckily, only the soles of her boots, a little of her hair, and gloves had been dissolved. Otherwise, she was unscathed. Speedy supported her as he climbed to the control station. There, Speedy increased the concentration of acid in the vats and then helped Swift down to the platform to witness the death of the Sith Mentor. He was struggling, writhing and screaming as he slowly dissolved in the  
acid. Blood began to cloud the vat. Speedy said, "Nolad, I don't want to make you suffer anymore. Goodbye." With that, he nodded at Swift, who withdrew a concussion grenade from her belt. Speedy took the grenade, set it for twenty seconds. Then he shoved it into Nolad's mouth and activated the timer. As Speedy and Swift ran for the open door, Nolad tracked their movements for the last few seconds. Then the grenade blew. The explosion sounded deep in the complex. It distracted Peter, Maria, Evie and Jacob from duelling Chorike Istarkay in his huge mech suit. Chorike took the advantage and dealt a massive metal punch to Jacob. It sent the Assassin flying twenty meters away. Chorike then used a speargun blow to fracture Evie's calf. Peter took the advantage of Chorike's attack on Evie and sprang up onto the huge mech suit's back. Maria threw a cutter to Peter and he tore open the access panelling. There, five blue wires and six red wires were arranged. Puzzled, Peter scratched his head, and then, Chorike sprang out of the mech cockpit and kicked Peter in the chest. He fell back and landed heavily on the floor, bruising his ribs. Maria was the only one left. She decided to chance it. Maria grabbed the cutter and hurled it with all her strength at the cockpit. To her surprise, it shattered and hit Chorike in the stomach. He doubled over, and Peter used this moment to spring back up on the mech suit's back and tear the wires apart. "NOOO!" Chorike shouted as his suit lost power and crashed to the ground. He tumbled out of the cockpit. A sharp shard of metal fell from its Wristblade port and struck him through the chest, pinning him. Chorike used the last seconds of his life to aim his drawn speargun and fire his last spear. After that, he closed his eyes and died. The spear pierced Maria's side. She cried out and collapsed to the floor. Peter placed her head in his lap and quickly ripped off the armour plate and shirt area that was covering the wound. The wound was a bad one, but at least the spear had not gone in too deep. Maria could be saved. Evie had bandaged her leg and hurriedly removed a second-class injury field dressing from her pocket. Nodding at Peter, she counted to three, then with Peter's help, carefully eased the spear out of the wound. Blood began to flow, but not too much. Evie gave Maria a sterile gauze pad to bite, then opened the iodine bottle and poured 5 milliliters of the yellowish-brown liquid into the wound. Maria's scream of pain was muffled by the pad. Peter calmed her down by brushing a hand through her hair. Evie then used a handful of gauze pads to staunch the bleeding, then bandaged her injury. It was at this time that Jacob came staggering back, arm in a makeshift sling. Evie checked his broken arm and determined that it would heal. Then, the four battered fighters made their way to the training hall to see what had happened. Sith Mentor Nikkolo faced off against Fel, Zet and Herya. He was wielding two lightsabers. Without warning, he attacked. Unlike the other fighters, Fel, Zet and Herya were not so lucky. With one slash, he struck Zet in the back, and the follow-up swing cut into Herya's stomach. Fel was enraged. "You dare do this to my friends, Coward Nikkolo?" He whirled and swung his weapon, scarring the Sith Mentor's face. Another stab and Fel wounded Nikkolo's leg. Nikkolo fell over. Fel turned off his lightsaber and pulled out a ceremonial dagger. "This is for my friends!" Fel proclaimed and thrust with the weapon. The blade tore through Nikkolo's back. The  
man screamed. Fel cut off his head and thrust his dagger through it, then pinned it to the wall. He then went over to the fallen guard couple. They were both seriously injured. He gave as much comfort as he could to them. Then, without warning, a laserbolt flew out from nowhere and tore through his neck. Fel Nova died instantly. Zet and Herya reacted with horror towards their fallen friend. They got up, turned, and a squad of emergency Sithtroopers arrived. They raised their blasters. Seeing that they were about to die, Zet and Herya Ryndiam embraced each other, and that's how they died, riddled with laserbolts. The couple dropped to the floor, still in each other's arms. Chazem and Edward hacked through the hordes of newly-arrived Sithtroopers. They were doing a fine job until Grand Moff Yarkov sent them both to the ground. He pummelled them until blood flowed. The man, wearing no armour, hefted them over his shoulders and slammed them into the wall. Chazem raised his blaster and shot Yarkov between the legs. He doubled up in pain, and Edward stabbed his head, killing him. The pair continued killing the Sithtroopers and finally, arrived back in the throne room. Shay dropped down from a ventilation duct, and saw Sith Enforcer Allemandé waiting for him. She had flung off her armour, and now stood wearing nothing but a form-fitting black body glove with a belt and hood. She ignited her lightsaber, then waved for Shay to bring it on. Shay unsheathed his two swords and they blazed with red energy. Shouting a battle cry, Shay attacked. His first blow sent Allemandé crashing into the wall, and his second tore her body glove. Now she retaliated and sent Shay tumbling to the floor. She stabbed with her lightsaber but missed by a hair's breadth. Shay pierced her shoulder with his sword, then grabbed her by her leg and smashed her thrice into the wall. She emerged with a bloodied nose and broken jaw. Snarling, Allemandé swept at Shay with her lightsaber, cutting into his stomach. Shay responded by activating his holdout blaster and shooting Allemandé through the chest. She staggered, and Shay grabbed her by the neck. He smashed her head twice into the floor and flung her away. As the wounded woman flew away, she hurled her lightsaber and it sliced Shay's thigh. Shay sprang up and with a shout of rage, passed his swords through Allemandé's chest. She screamed, and groped wildly for her lightsaber. She failed. With an air of belligerence, the body of Sith Enforcer Allemandé went slack and she died. Shay kicked her corpse down the ventilation shaft and went to rejoin the others. Altaïr walked up the stairs, holding Daniel Cross' bloodied head. It had been a hard duel, but he had triumphed. Now, he walked into the throne room to find Genisys duelling with Samuel Miles. He looked around to see that all his teammates were wounded. He then knew that they had succeeded-but not before Genisys defeats Miles. Genisys duelled with Miles. Both had been battling for a long time, and they were beginning to tire. Suddenly, Samuel slipped and his blade slowed a fatal fraction. Without hesitation, Genisys sent Samuel's lightsaber whizzing out of his hand. Another stroke sent his two laser blade gauntlets clattering to the floor. Genisys put his blade to Samuel's throat and said, "Surrender, and you shall be spared." Samuel said trough gritted teeth, "Never!" Genisys said in return, "I, Adler Kuroōkami,  
Mentor of the Brotherhood of the Sith Assassins, condemn your soul to the Netherrealm!" Moving fast, Genisys stabbed Samuel in the stomach. As the defeated Sith Emperor lay bleeding on the floor, he gasped out, "Why? I…I made the Sith Order…stronger than before!" Genisys' reply was "And you would break the Sith Creed for your ultimate goal?!" Samuel grinned weakly. "It was…necessary." Genisys grabbed Samuel by the throat and hurled him to the floor, causing the blood to flow more profusely. " Uphold the principles of our order, and all for that which you stand.)" "Sammeln Sie weder Ihre Geheimnisse noch die wahre Natur Ihrer Arbeit. (Divulge neither your secrets nor the true nature of your work.)" "Shi ni itaru made... Don'na hiyō ga kakarimasu. (Do so until death... whatever the cost.)" "May people remember you as a monster. Jigoku no hageshī fukami o moyasu! (Burn in the fiery depths of Hell!)." With that, Genisys walked off with his Assassins and Rebels following. As the last few seconds of Sith Emperor Samuel Miles' life came to a close, he whispered, "AAll…is…revealed." With that, he passed on to the fiery depths of Hell. A dark spirit arose into the night.


	9. Chapter 9 - Epilogue

The Sith Assassins and the Rebels, all formally dressed in black suits, stood before the big garden within the fences of the Safehouse. There, before them lay in a straight line the black coffins of their dead Assassin brothers and sisters, and each had set in silver the deceased person's name, a cross and the symbol of the Sith Assassins. The hearses were all open. An underground furnace blazed to one side, ready to receive the coffins. Genisys performed the final rites on the deceased. "May the Father of Understanding guide you…always. Requiescate in Pace. (Rest in Peace)." As he said these words to the deceased, he closed their eyes. A light rain was falling, and the temperature was around 22 degrees Celsius. Genisys opened the door leading to a furnace. As the coffins were closed one by one and slid into the blaze, Speedy reverently went forward, bearing a silver trumpet. Solemnly, he played "The Last Post" as everyone stood in respectful silence. He finished the tune as the last, Haytham Kenway's coffin, disappeared into the furnace. Speedy looked up, and there were tears in his eyes. He went back to rejoin the others, and everyone watched the flames rise up and the popping sounds of the coffins burning. Every pop, a soul of an Assassin passing away.


End file.
